fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord of the Rings
Lord of the Rings is episode 24a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. 'Characters Present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle (main character) *Dollarnator *The Great Griffin *Elf Fairy *Classmates Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Jamie Kennedy as Kyle Jeff Bennett as Dollarnator, Elf Fairy Plot Kyle approaches a billboard reading "The Great Fantini" and realizes Fanboy is a magician. Next to him, a crowd is watching Fanboy preform a scarf trick. Kyle joined in the crowd and was just in time for the last trick. Fanboy pulls out two silver rings and links and unlinks them by magic. Everyone is pleased, but Kyle was a little jealous. So, he jumps up onstage amd tries to pull the rings apart, but it's no use. Chum Chum then announces the show is over, and Kyle tries to ask Fanboy to tell him the secret to the ring trick. But mirrors, smoke, and other things get in the way, and Kyle tries to convince him by revealing some of his secrets too. But Fanboy refuses, and Kyle is depressed. So, he thinks of a plan. Meanwhile, Fanboy and Chum Chum were hungry and want to eat the rice from the rice trick-when they find Kyle in the box, pulling on the rings. Fanboy starts to carry him out, but Kyle offers him his wand for a trade. Just as Fanboy was about to take the wand Chum Chum realizes they still heve a lava pit they never used. Fanboy declines the trade, but gives Kyle a small note about magicians. After the boys leave, Kyle reads the note, revealing magicians can only tell secrets to their assistants. This gives Kyle another idea. Later, he tricks Chum Chum into being carried away on a griffin, then returns to the Fanlair disguised as him. Fanboy was about to give Kyle the rings when the real Chum Chum barges in, but Kyle managed to prove Chum Chum was him by saying his favorite snack. Fanboy, thinking Chum Chum is Kyle, begins to do a british jig with him, but Kyle reveals his disguise and escapes, rings in hand. Fanboy and Chum Chum follow him up to the roof and Kyle summons one of his griffins to carry the boys away, but it backfires when the boys have fun with her. The griffin then knocks the rings out of Kyle's hands and he jumps out to catch them, but suddenly falls down toward the lava pit. Fanboy pulls Kyle up, but Kyle says he'd rather fall in than learn the ring trick. Fanboy says it's crazy, but suddenly reveals the secret: rotate your rist 1/4 turn and gently pull. Kyle follows the trick and the rings come lose as he celebrates, but falls into the lava pit. The griffin, however, takes him out and carries him away. As the boys watch him fly out of sight, Fanboy uses the remaining ring to make himself and Chum Chum disappear like magic, and the episode is over. Songs *''Fish and Chips'' Gallery 'Title Card' Ljjgjg.jpg 4619054280_e9f7de7463.jpg 4619054148_02f388d819.jpg 4619054004_61f0b6cc35.jpg 'Episode Gallery' Trivia *Clips for this episode on Nick.com: **Power Trading **Hot Lava *Fourth episode to focus entirely on Kyle. The first three were "Wizboy", "Chicken Pox", and "Sigmund the Sorcerer". *Second episode where Kyle laughs mainically. The first was in "Wizboy". *Third time a griffin appeared. *This is the seventeenth time the title of the episode is said. *It's shown in this episode--where Kyle uses his wand to convince the boys into trading the rings for his wand while making their bodies sway along with it--that he is a master hypnotist. He uses his made-up wand technique in this episode, and he will use the pocket watch technique in a later episode. *The scene where Fanboy grabs Kyle's cheeks saying "it's the magician's code" is removed in some regions, due to the fact that grabbing someone's cheeks is a little abusive for children. *In real life, if Kyle fell into a lava pit, he could have died. *"Oh, poo" is said twice in this episode, once by Chum Chum, and again by Kyle. *The events of this episode were later mentioned in "Present Not Accounted For". *Kyle's eyebrows are under the hair for the majority of the episode. *At the end of this episode, Fanboy infers that magic isn't Kyle's thing. He isn't referring to wizard magic, he's actually talking about magician's magic. *This episode reveals four secrets about Kyle: *#He can't sleep without his teddy bear. *#His braces whistle when he breathes through them. *#He can chew his toenails. *#He farts up faries when he gets real anxious. *The term "ring trick" is said a total of eight times in the episode. *Kyle breaks the fourth wall in this episode, by telling the audience what he'll do after he reads the note. *Much of this episode featured Kyle's antagonistic side. Goofs *In real life, it's impossible to carry someone under one arm. *How can Kyle be pulled out of the lava pit when he falls in without a singe? *When Kyle says "A magic wand?" his mouth doesn't move. *After Kyle finishes talking after he reads the note, he begins mainical-laughing. While he laughs, he is still holding the note, but when he throws up his arms while the camera zooms out, he drops the note and it is completly out of sight for the rest of the scene. *For some reason, cable listenings mistakenly list this episode along with "The Great Bicycle Mystery" when "Norse Code" airs. *In the close-up of Kyle running with the rings on the roof, his left eye appears to shift out a bit. *When Kyle starts charming Fanboy and Chum Chum with his wand as the camera zooms in on them, Chum Chum's hair dangles as his body sways. But when the camera turns around to show Kyle, Chum Chum's hair isn't dangling. Also at the same time, Fanboy and Chum Chum's eyes get big while they sway along with the wand, but when Kyle thrusts the wand forward to Fanboy and he reaches out for it, his eyes are immediately back to their normal size, despite that he is still charmed by the wand.﻿ Allusions *The title is a spoof on the "Lord of the Rings" movie and series. *The way Kyle swayed his wand back and forth slowly followed by Fanboy and Chum Chum swaying along with it is similer to that of a snake charmer. *'Smoke and Mirrors' - When Kyle is disturbed by the mirror and smoke, it's a reference to the idiom "Smoke and Mirrors", meaning that you're fooled. *'Groucho Marx '- When Kyle tells Fanboy he wants to know the secret, he waggles his eyebrow similer in the matter of Groucho Marx, along with similer music playing in the background. *'Twilight' - When Kyle says "I'd rather plummet to my demise than go on without knowing how to do that ring trick!" this is a play on a line by Bella when she first meets Edward: "I'd rather die than to stay away from you." Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Kyle